


一首温暖的歌——我们一起歌唱

by MiyaMina



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, all兴, 勋兴 - Fandom, 咸蛋, 开兴, 灿兴 - Fandom, 边兴, 魂蛋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaMina/pseuds/MiyaMina
Kudos: 7





	一首温暖的歌——我们一起歌唱

《一首温暖的歌》—我们一起歌唱

“哥，下次什么时候回来？”  
金钟仁顶着鸡窝头睡眼朦胧地站在宿舍房门口问。  
张艺兴等到助理把行李都拿出宿舍才回答。  
“过几天回来录影。”  
金钟仁听了立马喜笑颜开，刚想伸手去抱抱张艺兴就被吴世勋出来打断。  
“咦兴。怎么又穿伯贤的外套？”  
张艺兴已经懒得去纠正吴世勋的称呼问题。  
“呀！吴世勋你要死嘛？穿我外套怎么了？”  
边伯贤抱着手倚在墙边，本想送送张艺兴，搂搂抱抱说不定还能蹭个亲亲什么的，没想一出来就被破坏了好心情。  
张艺兴一听要拌嘴就头大。朴灿烈见缝插针揽过张艺兴的肩膀就往外走。  
“蕾哥，让他们吵，我送你。”  
其他三个人见张艺兴被朴灿烈掳走，也不吵了，相互送个白眼也跟着往外走。  
送张艺兴去机场的保姆车敞着门停在路边等，张艺兴低头上车，车门关上前还是不放心。  
“别吵架，让俊勉也省省心。知道了吗？”  
四个顶级偶像排排站乖巧点头的场景，估计金俊勉看了要流泪。

张艺兴一个星期后回来，没去宿舍住。虽说来回间隔时间不长，可张艺兴不想把时间都耗在床上。  
这头休闲躺在沙发上翘二郎腿的张艺兴，不知道宿舍那头房顶都要掀了。  
“都怪伯贤拉着咦兴在浴室里做做做，累着我宝贝都不肯回来了。”  
吴世勋率先发难。对于边伯贤发嗲谋求各种福利的行为，吴世勋早就看不下去了，这次更是气愤，自己憋了一宿都没舍得累张艺兴两次的。  
“技术流的优势你不懂！”  
边伯贤上下嘴皮子一碰就把吴世勋气个半死。  
“哼！技术流，我器大持久易勃起！咦兴每次都说‘世勋，太大了’！”  
这次换边伯贤语结，确实，吴世勋那里一般人羡慕不来。  
“每次都让蕾哥爽的求饶的我骄傲了吗？”  
比赛是吗？好像我朴灿烈差谁的。  
金钟仁说不过这三个疯子，默默拉了金俊勉过来主持公道。  
“都把嘴闭上！我都有画面了！兴来我直播间发糖我炫耀了吗？”  
金钟仁低头同情地看向金俊勉。  
“干嘛这么看我？”  
金俊勉一脸莫名其妙。  
“因为，哥你要成为他们攻击的目标了。”  
金俊勉看着围过来面色不善的三人，慌忙掏出手机拨了个电话，手速极快。

“兴啊！救命！”  
张艺兴接通电话就听了金俊勉喊出的这句话，都破音了。  
张艺兴了然，那四个小子因为自己不回去又闹了。  
“俊勉呐，你点开公放。”  
“哦。”  
张艺兴气沉丹田，冷声说了一句。  
“你们四个，不乖。”  
说完就挂了电话，金俊勉看在电话忙音里安静如鸡的几个人，心里吐槽：活该！  
还是吴世勋先反应过来，抓起外套就要出门。  
金俊勉以为这孩子要闹脾气赶忙跟上去问。  
“世勋你干嘛去？！”  
吴世勋鞋都顾不上提就匆匆出门，门关上前留了一句。  
“哄老婆。”  
三个字像是一记爆栗敲在还愣在原地的几人脑门上。  
“艹！”  
边伯贤挤开金俊勉冲出去，心想绝不能让吴世勋这臭小子抢了先。  
朴灿烈知道自己单枪匹马根本说不过动起嘴皮子就跟点了炮仗似的边伯贤，拉了金钟仁过来。  
“钟仁，联手吧。”

张艺兴一直纵容几个弟弟，其实很少生气。像今天这样让金俊勉打电话过来求救的情况常有发生，一般也就语气严肃说两句，大都管用，这次也是一样。  
可没想因为张艺兴不回宿舍住本就让这几个弟弟心慌，更别说是还惹了金俊勉打电话告状，事态就比张艺兴想象中显的严重了些。  
边伯贤，朴灿烈，吴世勋三个围着张艺兴，揉肩捶腿撒娇告饶，无所不用其极。金钟仁站在旁边插不上手，更显的委屈可怜。  
“哥。”  
“好啦，我知道钟仁不会跟着胡闹的。”  
见张艺兴去拉金钟仁的手，吴世勋对金钟仁的讨厌又多了一分。  
“咦兴，今天都怪伯贤，他嘲笑我活不好。”  
“吴世勋，哪里就怪我了，你别恶人先告状。明明是你先挑的头。”  
眼看张艺兴无奈扶额朴灿烈给金钟仁使眼色。  
“你俩一边吵去，别烦蕾哥。”  
朴灿烈推开吴世勋，金钟仁挤走边伯贤，配合默契，占据好张艺兴身边的重要位置。  
吴世勋聪明着呢，被抢了位置也不怕，躬身半蹲在张艺兴身前，柔声哄着。  
“咦兴，你好不容易回来却不回去住我心里慌，害怕你不喜欢我了才去和伯贤哥抱怨的。”  
居然听到吴世勋叫哥，朴灿烈的眼睛瞪得更大了，还真是为了讨张艺兴欢心什么都愿意做。  
果然，张艺兴去捧了吴世勋的脸，心疼道。  
“没有不喜欢，我们世勋最帅了！”  
吴世勋一听就开心地笑弯眼睛。不只是因为张艺兴夸他帅，更主要的是占据了张艺兴心里的那个“最”。  
“那为什么咦兴不回去住呢？”  
张艺兴顿了一下，眼神游离不回答。  
边伯贤脑筋转得快，勾了勾唇角，攀在张艺兴耳后。  
“哥哥，怕被伯贤吃干抹净下不了床吗？”

张艺兴被扒光衣服的时候还在发懵，不知道怎么就进展到这一步了？

让我们来帮小白兔复个盘，主要原因还是边伯贤挑逗张艺兴的那句话。不仅让张艺兴红了耳廓，更让这几个披着羊皮的狼下腹紧绷。  
在争抢谁能留下过夜的暗流里，抱团的朴灿烈和金钟仁抢先以什么“保护蕾哥”，“怕哥孤单”的理由获得首肯，之后吴世勋以“我就抱抱不进去”这样鬼都不信可小白兔就信了的言辞也得到了授权，逼得边伯贤直接霸王硬上弓，吻的小白兔七荤八素大脑缺氧稀里糊涂点了头。  
这是头一次，头一次四个人共同胜利。

赤裸的张艺兴回过劲，扯过枕头挡住自己。  
“你们说话要算话。”  
对着欲望膨胀如狼似虎的四个人，张艺兴的话一点威慑力也没有。  
吴世勋长腿一跨，率先吻上去。  
“艺兴……我想要你……”  
“……世勋……嗯……”  
薄唇擦过嘴角，舌尖描绘丰润的形状，撬开唇瓣探进，扫过贝齿，轻弹上颚，卷了粉嫩的舌头纠缠。  
吴世勋的亲吻让张艺兴泛起情欲，舒服的哼哼唧唧。  
边伯贤将手伸向张艺兴身下，手指点在翘起的顶端轻轻打圈，偶尔用指甲剐蹭，又痒又痛的感觉刺激着张艺兴，让铃口沁出一珠晶莹。  
金钟仁将张艺兴放倒平躺，抽出抱在怀里的枕头，令整个漂亮的躯体展露无遗。将那两粒曝露在空气中等待采撷的小巧乳头掐捏、舔舐、轻咬，让张艺兴绷紧身体颤栗不止。  
朴灿烈大手抓起张艺兴两条修长的腿搭在自己肩上，幽暗的隐秘如同画卷铺开，呈现在朴灿烈眼前。手指覆上那条恢复紧闭的窄缝，按压揉搓，直至没入整根手指。弹吉他留下的茧摩擦着细腻柔软的肠壁，引出润滑的汁液。  
先扩张者先得，朴灿烈拉开裤链放出自己蓬勃的欲望，挺进那条水光淋淋的甬道。  
“啊……蕾哥……”  
朴灿烈喘着粗气。  
“第一个真是好……蕾哥……你好紧……”  
吴世勋停下亲吻，张艺兴还没来得及喘口气，那根壮观的器物就直挺挺戳在颊边。  
“艺兴，下边的小嘴被抢了，把上边这张赔给世勋吧。”  
张艺兴侧过脸，张开嘴去含。吴世勋的器物又向上挺了挺，让那张被吻得红肿的小嘴扑了个空。  
“……世勋……”  
没吃进嘴里，张艺兴抬眼抱怨，却让吴世勋看出了媚眼如丝的意味。  
“艺兴……说想要……”  
“世勋……给我……想要……”  
吴世勋听了眼眸更沉，紧紧抿了薄唇，把器物喂进张艺兴口里。  
边伯贤和金钟仁听张艺兴被哄着说了骚话，更加难耐。  
“哥哥，摸摸小伯贤吧，涨的都疼了。”  
“哥。也帮帮我。”  
张艺兴白皙的手指，透着粉的骨节，握在边伯贤和金钟仁涨成深色的器物上，反差得让人陶醉。  
金钟仁一手挑逗肿起的乳尖，一手兜住张艺兴的囊袋揉动。  
边伯贤弯下身将张艺兴的含进嘴里吞吐，舌尖还调皮地抵住铃口。  
朴灿烈挺进抽出，囊袋拍在张艺兴丰满的臀肉，一下又一下，不知疲倦。

上面吃着，两边握着，前面含着，后面吸着，场面淫靡呼吸混乱，刺激着情欲里沉浮的每一个人。

浪潮近了，张艺兴绷直身体，朴灿烈得到信号，操干的更加卖力。  
边伯贤坏心眼地轻轻咬了一下，激的张艺兴收紧后穴，爽的朴灿烈险些射在里面。  
朴灿烈推开边伯贤，飞一个眼刀过去，狠狠冲击推开，在张艺兴高潮痉挛的时候，抽出器物，和张艺兴一同射出，床单上湿了一大片。  
巅峰来临的张艺兴包裹着吴世勋的巨物，涎液顺着嘴角流出，含混不清地呜咽呻吟。  
喉咙的震动深深取悦了吴世勋，等不及吮吸，捧住张艺兴的后脑勺顶弄，将巨物送的更深。  
“啊……哈……艺兴……”  
几番挺送，吴世勋终于射在眼角挂泪的张艺兴嘴里。  
吴世勋吻吻张艺兴汗湿的额头，算是心疼，没有射在喉咙深处。  
“乖……吞下去……”  
因吞咽而滚动的喉结，让吴世勋满意，也让边伯贤嫉妒。  
吴世勋帮张艺兴揉搓脸颊，缓解因长时间大张嘴巴造成的酸痛。  
“哥哥，上次只是间接尝了，伯贤觉得不够。”  
“……伯贤……唔……”  
边伯贤根本等不及，发泄不出的欲望最是恼人。  
吴世勋没眼瞧，翻身下床去了洗手间。  
朴灿烈还记得结盟这件事，侧身让开，把小穴给了金钟仁。

“……伯唔……贤……”  
张艺兴推推边伯贤，示意他先停一停。  
性事可以荒唐，可不能不顾及张艺兴的感受。边伯贤从张艺兴嘴里撤出来。  
“不舒服吗哥哥？”  
张艺兴一直侧着头吞吐，觉得自己的脖子都要僵掉了。  
“伯贤……换个姿势吧。”  
“哥哥喜欢什么姿势？”  
张艺兴把边伯贤推倒，双手撑在边伯贤身体两侧，亲了亲边伯贤被自己下身磨的艳红的小嘴。  
“嗯……伯贤嘴里……有我的味道……“  
边伯贤脑子里仿佛有一朵烟花炸开：居然被反撩了。  
张艺兴丝毫不觉得自己做了什么，只是叙述了一个事实。  
接下来张艺兴含回小伯贤，晃动翘起来的屁股蹭了蹭金钟仁。  
金钟仁也是箭在弦上，扶着那根器物挺进后穴。洞穴里的湿热感觉抚慰着金钟仁，似是张艺兴在说：久等了啊，钟仁。

朴灿烈好不容易收拾好自己冷静下来，眼前香艳如同影片的画面，让朴灿烈又默默脱掉裤子。  
张艺兴撑起上身，吸吮着面前边伯贤的器物，膝盖跪在床上，身后小穴被金钟仁占据。  
金钟仁每顶弄一下，张艺兴就会被撞的往前，将边伯贤吞得更深。  
“唔……嗯嗯……呜呜……”  
“哈啊……哥哥……小伯贤……都被吃……啊”  
“……哥……哥……吸太紧……我会疯掉……”  
朴灿烈觉得自己才是要疯掉的那一个，无处安放的热流不停往下腹流去，朴灿烈只得依靠自己撸动缓解。  
边伯贤的器物在张艺兴嘴里青筋跳动越来越硬，喘息也越来越密。  
“哥哥……哥哥……好爽……要射了！”  
带着腥味的精液喷射在张艺兴喉咙深处，来不及下咽，呛得猛烈咳嗽起来。  
被咳嗽带动收缩起来的小穴将金钟仁紧紧纠缠，金钟仁觉得自己也要受不了了，扣住张艺兴的臀疯狂挺进，穴口流出的肠液都被撞击的飞溅开来。  
高潮袭来，金钟仁什么都顾不上了，直接浇灌在了张艺兴体内。  
朴灿烈这厢也没含蓄，铃口蹭着张艺兴的乳尖，把着张艺兴的手一起撸动，每隔多久也交代了。

听着房间里逐渐平稳下来的呼吸声，吴世勋才打开洗手间的门。什么也不说，一手揽过张艺兴的肩膀，一手兜在张艺兴的膝弯，将疲累的张艺兴抱进浴室。  
“咦兴，浴缸的水已经放好了，泡一下会舒服很多。”  
张艺兴把脸靠进吴世勋的怀抱，有些不好意思的小声说。  
“世勋……钟仁射在里面了……我想先洗一洗。”  
吴世勋闭上眼睛深呼吸，压下火气，睁开眼恢复温柔。  
“好，不清理干净可不行。”  
清理时张艺兴腿软站不住，只得伸手攀在吴世勋的脖子上。  
“世勋……你刚才去哪里了？”  
吴世勋撩开挡在张艺兴眼前的碎发，薄唇印在额头。  
“我在等。等咦兴来找我。”

清洁好身体，张艺兴拉着吴世勋泡进浴缸。温暖的水舒缓身体的疲惫。  
两个人抱膝面对面坐着，吴世勋深深看向张艺兴。  
“咦兴。”  
张艺兴收回沉思也看向吴世勋。  
“多看看我。以后多看看我，好不好？”  
听到吴世勋带着祈求的话语，张艺兴心疼自责。  
其实最先向张艺兴表达爱意的，是吴世勋。张艺兴以吴世勋还年少为由拖着不予答复。对于后来的金钟仁，朴灿烈，边伯贤的贪恋，也都保持着不清不楚的关系。本意谁也不想伤害，实际上全都辜负了。  
张艺兴下定决心般，从浴缸里站起来。  
“吴世勋。再和我告白一次。”  
吴世勋也站起来，突然害怕不敢看张艺兴，只得把张艺兴紧紧拥进怀里。  
“张艺兴，我爱你。和我在一起好不好？以后只爱世勋一个人好不好？”  
“好！我们在一起！只爱世勋一个人！”

那些深埋心底的爱意和委屈统统翻涌上来，吴世勋一边哭着一边去找张艺兴的嘴唇。  
“艺兴，吻我。”  
张艺兴捧起吴世勋的脸，狠狠吻上去。  
“艺兴，我要你。”  
吴世勋想要留下自己的气味，想要赶跑那些人，想要张艺兴只属于自己。  
没有前戏，没有挑逗。  
只有直白炽热的爱，深深染进张艺兴的身体，占有张艺兴全部的心。  
“艺兴……我爱你……我爱你……我爱你……”


End file.
